A Demon's Mate
by NekoFox21
Summary: A young girl encounters a lonely demon. This is a UlquiOrihi fanfic.


Once there was a lonesome demon named Ulquiorra. Through out his whole life he had no one to care for. All animals, humans, witches, wizards, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and other demons feared him because of how strong and powerful he was. When anything looked into his eyes for a moment they would run away.

Even in his human form no one would ever go near him. He was so frightening that no living thing would dare have anything to do with him. The only time humans or demons would go near him is when they're trying to kill him for whatever reason they had. Through out the day Ulquiorra would wonder around the dark forest alone or go for a swim by himself in the lake. He didn't mind being lonely, he was use to it.

When he was younger he wished he had a friend but never got one because everyone was so scared of him. Even his own parents left him because of his fear. He had to take care of himself and learn things on his own. Thankfully he was smart enough to understand everything he needed to know in order to survive.

One cloudy day he was walking by when he heard a woman scream. "HELP! HELP ME." Out of curiosity he went over to were the noise was coming from. He found the woman the caused all the noise. She wasn't alone. Three men corned her. One man was laying on the ground dead.

"Come one now Miss. We just want to have a little fun." One man said. He had a knife pointing at her neck.

"Or do prefer to end up like your brother?" Another man asked. The demon figured the dead had some sort of relation to the woman.

"Please don't!" The woman begged. Two men grabbed her arms. Before the third man could do whatever he was going to do Ulquiorra swooped down from a tree and killed that man that was going to harm her by chopping off his head. The two other men let go of her arms and attempted to kill him but he killed them by chopping them in half. Blood splattered every where. Some of it got onto the girl.

The woman was shocked for a moment. "Sorry for the scare- But they won't harm you again." He started to walk off. She ran up to him and grabbed his him. The demon was surprised by her action. Most people wouldn't go near him, none the less touch him.

"I wanna say-"

"Say what?" He asked. This woman is the first living thing that ever wanted to say a word to him.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. you didn't have to but you did and I'm grateful." He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what 'Thank you' means.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked

"I don't know know what to say. No has spoken to me since I could remember."

"You've never been thanked before?"

"No. I've never saved anyone before." It's true he's never saved anything before. He didn't know why he decided to save her life. "Plus no one ever spoke to me."

"I'm sorry to hear. Well when someone says thank you you reply back your welcome."

"Then I guess- your welcome." He was about to walk away but she stopped him by grabbed onto his wrists. "What is it?"

"I'm lost and I don't have a place to stay. I know it's asking a lot but can I please stay with you?" The question shocked him. This human woman was very strange.

"Why would want to be near me?" He wonders if this woman knows what or who he is.

"I feel safe around you and you know your way in this forest." She smiled at him. This was the first time he saw anyone smile at him. He couldn't say no to her because of that innocent, cheerful smile she had.

"Very well. I'll carry you to my cave it'll be easier that way." Ulquiorra picked her up and carried her bridal style. He took her to his cave, which is at the top of the tallest mountain in all of Asia. On the way over to his home she was looking down in amusement. When he landed in his cave he settled her on the ground.

In the cave there was nothing but a pile of giant leafs that was used to make a bed. "There's not much but it's save here." She sat down on the pile of leafs.

"I'll go get more leafs and get food for the both of us." He left the cave, leaving the girl alone. It was getting dark. By the time he came back the stars were out. The only light there was for the woman were the lights from the stars and the moon. He came back was a handful of fruit in his hands and dead owls in the claws of his feet.

"The fruit is for you to eat." He handed over the fruit to her. She noticed that he didn't come back with the leafs as she started to peel the skin of the fruit. Ulquiorra started eating his kill. the woman was able to eat her fruit not mining how the demon ate his food or what he was eating.

Ulquiorra finished eating and stood up. "I'm heading out for the leaves. I'll be back." He took off, leaving her alone again. Twenty minutes later he came back with the giant leafs. He laid them out next to his own bed. Orihime went over to her sleeping spot and laid right on it.

It was very comfortable for her. Ulquiorra gave her a blanket that he found while he was getting the leafs. Apparently someone must of left it behind or something but it was still in good condition and useful for the human woman. Before she went she asked, "What's your name?"

"I was given the name Ulquiorra by many humans and demons."

"I like that name. My name is Orihime." She closed went to sleep after covering herself with the blanket. Ulquiorra went to sleep.

Orihime woke up. She rubbed her eyes before seeing Ulquiorra eating owls. She found a bunch of fruits in front of her and started to peel the skin off. He noticed that she was awake. "Where do you live?"

"I don't really live any where. My brother and I use to travel." She frowned, remembering that the men who attacked her yesterday killed him. She started to cry. Her hands covered her face. For a moment he said nothing. His eyes blinked.

"I don't know what to do!" she sobbed

"There's a village you can go to. It's a two day journey but if I fly us there we will get there in a day."

"Are you sure you want to carry me all the way there? Am I-"

"You're what?"

"heavy?"

"No, you're not heavy, you're very light and I don't mind." With his abnormal super strength he's able to carry almost anything. "It's for the best that we don't take to long to get you some where safe."

"Yeah. It's not like I can stay here forever." They both stood up.

"Get on my back." She got on his back. He spreads out his wings to give them a stretch. Then he sats out into the skies. Their journey to the village has begun.

While Ulquiorra was flying Orihime asked Ulquiorra a few things about himself. "Ulquiorra, have you ever been with someone before?"

"No. All living things fear me including demons."

"I don't see how you're scary. Why are people afraid of you?"

"Mostly because of my appearance." Orihime felt sorry for him when she heard say that. "Why are you not frightened by me?"

"Because you haven't done anything harmful to me (there is no reason to fear you since you haven't done anything to me yet) and you don't seem like a bad person at all."

"You think I'm a person?"

"I sure do." He found the woman to be more strange yet he finds her to be brave and strong in her way. Not to mention very beautiful. He was starting to think about keeping her for himself but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Even though he barely knows her he was starting to have an interest in her, maybe even having very strong feelings for her.

Deep down Orihime didn't want to leave Ulquiorra. She found him to kind and gentle. At first she was grateful to him but she was starting to love the demon.

Near sunrise they were a mile away from the village. Ulquiorra landed and Orihime got down onto the ground. They faced each other. The silence was broken when she asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Very well." She gave him a good bye kiss. For a moment his cheeks were red. "I really like you Ulquiorra. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to stay with you. I want to get to know you."

"Well I do have a human form but people are still afraid of me."

"Can I see it?"

"Very well." He turned into his human which look similar to his demon form with exception of the wigs, horns, tail and fury legs.

"You look normal to me. I want to stay with you but if you don't feel the same with me then-" He pressed his thumb gently on her lower lip.

"I do want you to be my mate but I didn't think you would- feel the same. But not that I know you do feel the same. I'll stay with you."

~end~

-Fin-


End file.
